Comme t'es belle
by Irish-coffee
Summary: C'était supposé être un One shot inspiré par la chanson de Suarez 'Comme t'es belle'. Puis de fil en aiguille... Chapitre 3 en ligne. "Il aimait la voir au naturel, sans artifice. Le mascara, le crayon, le fond de teint, le baume à lèvre, les bottes à talons, les multiples bijoux, tout ça lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était inaccessible." JAC établi... Tout en douceur.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir lecteurs ! Voilà ma dernière fic inspirée par 'Comme t'es belle' de Suarez (paroles en dessous). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, et... Je veux vraiment rentrer dans ta tête, oui toi, le lecteur ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

IC

* * *

_[Fais pas ta lumière, ça me fait mal aux yeux / Ferme les paupières, tu nous verras bien mieux / Je t'aime en champ de bataille, les cheveux défaits / Dans un vieux chandail, c'est fou comme tu me plais / je t'aime au naturel, au réveil matin /Les yeux en sommeil, le cœur sans fond de teint / Mais J'aime pas comme t'es belle, ça me fait du mal / T'es bien trop sensuelle en femme fatale / J'aime pas comme t'es belle / Ça me fait du mal / T'es surnaturelle en pas normale / Quand tu fais la belle ça me fait du mal / Je te vois infidèle en femme fatale / J'aime pas comme t'es belle ça me fait du mal / T'es surnaturelle en pas normal /Je t'aime en champ de paille les pieds dans le foin/ En épouvantail /Un verre à la main / Je t'aime mieux en coton /Qu'en string vénitien / Je t'aime en polochon /Plus qu'en baldaquin / Fais tomber le masque / Sois telle que tu es /Laisse devant la glace ton autre reflet / Je t'aime en mélodie / En quelques accords / Pas en symphonie / Mais en corps à corps / Sous mon parapluie / La robe en lambeau / L'hiver dans mon lit / Je t'aime contre ma peau..._]

* * *

La pluie tombait avec fureur sur New York, transformant les grandes avenues en fleuves tumultueux, et créant un rideau qui offrait de l'intimité aux quelques courageux qui osaient sortir de leurs abris. Parmi les intrépides bravant le déluge, Mac Taylor tentait désespérément d'abriter sa compagne sous son parapluie, un bras autour de sa taille pour la garder au chaud contre lui. De son côté, Jo Danville, blottie contre lui, faisait la moue. Malgré les efforts de Mac pour la garder au sec, elle était complètement trempée, et avait hâte d'arriver chez lui pour se sécher... Ou mieux, se faire sécher. Un sourire malicieux éclaira l'espace d'un instant son visage et une lueur espiègle passa fugacement dans ses yeux. Elle avait beau détester la pluie, celle-ci avait tout de même deux-trois avantages, comme celui d'être étreinte par son amant sur le trajet de retour du travail, pour ne citer que cela. Un frisson remonta sa colonne quand elle sentit une goutte tomber pile entre le col de sa veste en cuir et sa nuque, se glissant entre ses omoplates. La main de Mac la rapprocha un peu plus encore de lui et soudain il la guida en courant jusqu'à l'entrée d'un immeuble susceptible de les abriter un petit moment. Jo le dévisagea avec consternation. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. A ce point là, leur abri ne servait plus à rien. Elle eut pour seule réponse à son interrogation muette un signe de tête de Mac : une large voiture passa à côté de l'endroit où ils marchaient quelques secondes plus tôt, déplaçant une vague d'eau boueuse qui éclaboussa le trottoir tel un geyser. Le nez de Jo se fronça d'une manière que Mac trouva irrésistible et il posa ses lèvres sur le bord de sa bouche.

« Je hais la pluie ! S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de la pluie.

Il sourit avec compassion et rangea une mèche de cheveux détrempés derrière l'oreille de Jo. -Rentrons vite nous réchauffer, on va attraper la mort. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Mac posait sa main dans le bas du dos de Jo pour la pousser à l'intérieur de son appartement avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Elle s'étira comme un chat et tenta de s'extirper de sa veste qui finit par se décoller de sa peau avec un bruit de succion.

« Berk, quel temps de chien ! C'est fini Mac, tu ne me feras plus jamais aller au labo à pieds le matin, même si le soleil brille et que les oiseaux chantent. »

Mac sourit en entendant sa bien-aimée râler contre le temps. Ce matin-là, en effet, rien ne laissait prévoir que le déluge allait s'abattre sur la ville. Le soleil brillait, et il avait voulu profiter du temps et du fait que Jo s'était levée relativement tôt pour partir à pieds. Il ne le regrettait pas encore.

Jo s'aperçut soudain dans le petit miroir de l'entrée et étouffa un cri d'horreur en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Mon Dieu Mac ! On dirait un panda ! »

Mac éclata de rire en enlevant à son tour sa veste qu'il accrocha à la paterne avant de passer ses bras autour de sa compagne qui tentait vainement de redonner un semblant de volume à ses cheveux tout en essuyant les traces de son maquillage qui, bien que water-proof, n'avait pas survécu à leur promenade sous l'océan. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

« C'est mignon les pandas. »

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin et il la serra contre lui. Il aimait la voir au naturel, sans artifice. Le mascara, le crayon, le fond de teint, le baume à lèvre, les bottes à talons, les multiples bijoux, tout ça lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était inaccessible. Quand il la voyait au labo, c'était une femme fatale et sensuelle, et il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec un homme comme lui. Le matin au contraire, quand il la trouvait endormie dans son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés après l'amour, le visage dépourvu de tout fond de teint, avec pour seul vêtement le drap dans lequel elle s'était enroulée durant la nuit, le laissant à la merci du froid, là, il la reconnaissait comme sienne, tendre, douce, simple... Normale, parfois même adorablement négligée au réveil avant son premier café. Et c'était dans ces moments là, quand elle était simplement Jo, sa Jo, qu'il mesurait sans maquillage ou faux-semblant à quel point il l'aimait. Il sourit en la voyant là, dans ses bras, le visage lavé se son masque de produits de beauté, les cheveux trempés, les vêtements collés à sa taille fine.

« Mac Taylor, allez vous arrêter de vous moquer de moi et me laisser aller me changer ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il la tourna vers lui, posa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur son front, et la lâcha.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid. Va donc mettre quelque chose de chaud, je vais faire un thé. »

Elle acquiesça et fila vers la chambre alors qu'il la suivait des yeux. Il aurait voulu la déshabiller, là, sur place, caresser sa peau, l'embrasser ça et là, glisser son nez dans ce creux si tentant entre ses deux clavicules, remonter le long de son cou, poser ses lèvres juste sous son oreille. Elle soupirerait de bien être et s'accrocherait à lui... Il secoua la tête. Elle le rendait fou, mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la passion qui menaçait de le consumer, elle tomberait malade par sa faute s'il ne sortait pas de sa rêverie pour lui faire un thé et allumer le chauffage.

Quand Jo revint dans le salon, Mac l'attendait avec une tasse de thé à la main, debout, pour ne pas tremper le sofa. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle le vit perdu en pleine contemplation, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, les yeux pleins de tendresse. Elle baissa la tête pour se regarder, et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mac, si un vieux chandail et un bas de pyjama en pilou te mettent dans un tel état d'admiration, je vais devoir prendre ta température. Elle saisit la tasse qu'il lui tendait avec un sourire taquin et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur sa hanche pour la retenir près de lui et l'observa un court moment.  
-Cette tenue est terriblement ravageuse. Tu sais, ici, j'aimerais te voir toujours comme ça... Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, et il crut voir ses pupilles se dilater.  
- Seulement si tu reste en tenue d'Adam quand tu es chez moi... Susurra-t-elle.  
Il étouffa un rire qui menaçait d'éclater clairement dans le calme de l'appartement et posa son front contre celui de Jo qui le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur.  
- Que fais-tu d'Ellie ? Il y a des règles de bienséance qu'elle ne va peut-être pas nous laisser violer...  
Elle grogna.  
- Hmm quelle mère indigne je fais... On ne peut tout de même pas l'enfermer dans sa chambre quand tu es à la maison hein ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue. »  
Cette remarque arracha un sourire exaspéré à Mac qui la pressa contre lui, collant ses vêtements mouillés à ceux, fraîchement repassés de sa compagne qui tressauta.  
« Mac ! Tu es trempé ! Va vite te sécher ou tu vas attraper une pneumonie ! ». Elle le poussa d'une main vers la chambre et il se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte, la saluant d'un salut militaire.

« Yes Ma'am, à vos ordres. ».  
Elle soupira. Mac était tellement attentif à ses moindres besoins, ses moindres envies, qu'il s'oubliait souvent en la faisant passer avant lui. Elle sourit en sirotant son thé. Il allait la rendre totalement folle. Quelle idée de rentrer à pieds sous la pluie ? Elle avait attendu toute la journée, comme la femme mûre et raisonnable qu'elle était, de pouvoir glisser ses mains sur son torse, dans son dos, agripper ses épaules en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, et il fallait encore attendre qu'ils soient tout deux secs et réchauffés avant de pouvoir profiter de leur intimité. Elle s'étira. S'il n'était pas changé d'ici trois minutes, c'était décidé, elle allait l'y aider... Et cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps, pensa-t-elle en prenant sans attendre le chemin de la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

« Ouch ! »

Mac grimaça et tenta de faire lâcher prise à Jo qui, le sentant bouger, avait planté ses ongles dans sa hanche. Son geste brusque eût l'effet inverse de celui qu'il cherchait, et il sentit le sang perler sous les doigts de son amante. Il reposa la tête sur son oreiller, et changea de tactique. Il caressa son bras, depuis sa main jusqu'à son épaule, puis de son épaule jusqu'à sa main, où il dessina de petits cercles avant de jouer avec l'une de ses bagues. Progressivement, la grippe de Jo se desserra, et Mac retrouva un visage serein. Le réveil affichait 8h, et l'ironie voulait que, pour une fois, Mac était bien parti pour faire la grasse matinée avant que Jo ne montre sa possessivité en le griffant alors qu'il ne faisait que se tourner pendant son sommeil. Il la serra contre lui et soupira d'aise. Il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, il se connaissait, mais s'il ne pouvait pas se lever, il avait au moins le temps de profiter de la vue. Les traits de Jo étaient détendus, sa respiration était profonde et régulière, et elle paraissait infiniment paisible. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et le soleil qui tombait sur ses jolies pommettes leur donnait une couleur orangée qui lui donnait envie d'y poser de tendres baisers, encore et encore... Ce qu'il ne fit pas, par peur de la réveiller. Il était encore d'astreinte pour les deux heures à venir. Si seulement les criminels pouvaient prendre leur dimanche, comme tout le monde... En profiter pour peaufiner leur prochain crime, se faire un bon repas, peut importait du moment qu'ils le laissaient profiter d'une matinée sous la couette avec la femme qu'il aimait tant. Adressant une prière silencieuse au dieu des criminels, il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Jo qui laissa échapper un ronronnement de bonheur, toujours profondément endormie.

Son horloge biologique la poussa à se réveiller sur le coup des dix heures, troublée par l'absence d'odeur de café ainsi que par la présence du corps de Mac collé au sien. Elle ouvrit un œil interrogateur qu'elle dirigea vers le réveil. Il était pourtant tard... Une vague de panique la saisit et elle secoua Mac qui sursauta.

« Mac ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa surprise.

Celui-ci la dévisagea avec inquiétude.

« Qu'y a-t-il Jo ?

Elle appuya la paume de sa main doucement contre le cœur de son amant et secoua la tête.  
-Non, je... Je suis idiote, j'ai trouvé ça tellement étrange que tu sois toujours au lit à cette heure que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que... Elle secoua la tête plus vivement encore, et il sourit, taquin.  
- Je suis vivant Jo, et mon cœur bat toujours... » Il faillit ajouter 'pour toi', mais se mordit la langue. Il devenait terriblement cliché et sentimental depuis que Jo et lui se voyaient, et c'était déstabilisant. Cependant il avait dû penser trop fort, car Jo eut un sourire gêné et elle leva les yeux vers lui, déployant ses longs cils de manière attendrissante tout en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules. Mac posa un baiser sur son front, puis sur son nez, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne les choses en main en mêlant ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser plein de passion. Mac perdit pieds. Son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau lui faisaient toujours cet effet... C'était comme si son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine violemment, le faisant frémir des pieds à la tête. C'était complètement irraisonné, et il était sûr qu'elle aimait être l'objet d'une telle réaction. Ses ongles frottant délicatement son cuir chevelu déclenchèrent le ressort de trop, et il la renversa sous lui, sentant son désir s'intensifier. Il promena sa main le long de sa cuisse, la faisant immédiatement réagir. Elle s'agrippa d'une main à sa hanche, et, sentant une aspérité inhabituelle sur la peau de Mac, elle fronça les sourcils, rompit leur baiser contre la volonté de son amant, et son regard tomba sur la croûte qui s'était formée suite à sa griffure. Un 'Oh' silencieux se forma sur ses lèvres, que Mac tenta de dissimuler sous les siennes, sans succès. Elle le repoussa, les mains sur ses épaules.  
« Mac... Je pensais avoir passé l'âge des ébats fougueux, je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je te faisais mal... » S'excusa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Mac ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en l'entendant. Jo pouvait effectivement avoir l'air fougueuse, mais en réalité, leurs étreintes n'étaient jamais que tendres, pleines de caresses, et non d'accrocs. Jo ne comprit pas son hilarité et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée alors qu'elle levait des sourcils interrogateurs.

Mac reprit son souffle, prit son visage entre ses mains, mesurant la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Jo, et pas qui que ce soit d'autre à ses côtés.

« Tu dormais quand tu m'as griffé Jo...

- Oh..  
- Tu ne voulais visiblement pas que je me décolle de toi. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire plein de tendresse.  
- Oses me dire que tu voulais quitter mes bras. Répondit-elle avec un regard sournois dont elle seule avait le secret. »  
Il fit la moue, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui démontrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'abandonner au creux des draps, son téléphone vibra. Il soupira en voyant le numéro du labo s'afficher et passa une main dans sa nuque. Alors qu'il répondait, Jo se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Tuer un Dimanche... Décidément, les valeurs se perdaient.


	3. Chapter 3

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement et les portes s'entrouvrirent avec la sonnerie habituelle et presque rassurante. Mac fit quelques pas dans le couloir, sa mallette d'analyse à la main, et sentit soudain son portable vibrer dans sa poche de veste. Il fronça les sourcils. Lui et son équipe (en effectif réduit) venaient d'analyser une scène de crime à l'autre bout de Manhattan, et il lui semblait improbable que Flack ait déjà appréhendé le meurtrier... Cela dit, l'idée de rentrer un peu plus tôt et de prolonger sa nuit encore un peu était d'un réconfort non négligeable, et il s'empressa d'attraper son téléphone. Le numéro entrant l'intrigua. ''Ellie Danville'' disait l'identifiant, accompagné d'une photo de Jo et sa fille enroulées dans un plaid sur le canapé de leur salon, un pot de glace à la vanille sur les genoux. Si Mac et Ellie avaient très vite appris à s'apprécier, voire même : à s'adorer, Ellie ne l'appelait qu'en cas d'urgence, si elle n'arrivait pas à joindre sa mère.

Il s'empressa de décrocher :

« Ellie ? Tout va bien ? »

Au bout du fil, Mac pouvait entendre de la musique country, et la voix d'Ellie, guillerette, s'éleva.

« Bonjour Mac ! Oui, tout va très bien ne t'inquiète pas. Maman est dans le coin ?

Il jeta un œil rapide à sa montre. Il était presque midi. Jo avait du se rendormir, et Ellie n'avait pas du pouvoir la joindre.  
- Non, elle dort, je suis au labo. Tu voulais lui parler ?  
- Non, justement, c'était à toi que je voulais parler. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
La curiosité de Mac s'éveilla. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de la jeune fille pour qu'elle ait besoin d'en parler au petit-ami de sa mère ? Il aurait payé cher pour le savoir.  
- Ce que tu veux. Répondit-il.  
Au bout du fil, Ellie prit une grande inspiration.  
- J'organise une petite fête à la maison pour l'anniversaire de maman...  
A la mention d'anniversaire, Mac fut frappé de stupéfaction. Jo et lui n'avaient jamais réellement parlé d'anniversaire, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas retenu sa date de naissance, et qu'il pensait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le fêter.  
- Oh... Quand ça ?  
Ellie soupira.  
- Ah c'est tout maman ça !  
Mac ne put retenir un sourire de se glisser sur ses lèvres. Ellie parlait comme Jo, avec cet accent du sud capable de faire fondre un iceberg. Elle continua :  
- Elle ne donne sa date de naissance à personne, mais vous fait une scène quand vous oubliez de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !  
- Je peux totalement imaginer ça ! S'exclama Mac en riant de bon cœur.  
- Non Mac, tu n'as même pas idée. Tyler a dû lui cuisiner son coulant au chocolat TOUS les dimanches pendant près de 3 mois l'an dernier. Elle a levé la sentence quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans ses jeans. »  
Il eut un sourire en coin. Il était sûr qu'elle disait vrai. Il n'étaient pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là, mais il avait effectivement remarqué que Jo avait changé sa garde robe pour venir travailler, et elle lui avait semblé moins fragile, ses joues moins creuses. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais il s'était fait la réflexion, observateur comme il était.

« Je te dois une fière chandelle, je ne sais pas où j'aurais trouvé le temps de cuisiner tant de coulants au chocolat. »  
Ellie eut un rire discret. Elle avait passé l'âge de penser que sa mère exigerait une punition aussi 'sage' de la part de son compagnon, mais elle appréciait que Mac épargne son imagination et le peu d'innocence qui lui restait.  
« Bon, j'avais envie de le faire samedi prochain, en soirée. Vous êtes tous les deux libres au moins ? Demanda Ellie.  
- Je peux m'arranger oui. Je vais faire les plannings avant de rentrer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta mère et moi serons là pour ta petite fête.  
- Génial, merci Mac.  
- De rien.  
Soudain, une question frappa son esprit.  
- Oh, et...Ellie ?  
- Mh mh ?  
- J'aimerais lui faire plaisir... »  
Mac pouvait entendre le sourire d'Ellie à travers le téléphone.  
« C'est mignon. Souffla-t-elle. Peut-importe ce que tu lui offres, elle sera aux anges. »  
Il le savait déjà. Il se souvenait encore de cette fois où il lui avait où il lui avait tendu le guide doigts en forme de koala qu'il avait trouvé dans sa boîte de céréales. Elle l'avait prit entre ses doigts, observé sous toutes les coutures avec un sourire amusé, et avait posé un baiser sur sa joue avec le même air que celui d'un jeune enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël. 'Oh tu sais que je t'aime Mac, pas vrai ?'  
Depuis ce jour-là, Jo illuminait la journée de tous les commerçants à qui elle signait des chèques avec son stylo auquel elle avait fixé son koala.

Mais un anniversaire était une grande occasion. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir le dernier bibelot trouvé au fond d'un paquet de Cheerios... C'était pour ainsi dire 'cheap'.

C'était le premier anniversaire qu'ils passeraient ensemble, et il était décidé à marquer le coup.  
« Elle doit bien avoir un cadeau rêvé qu'elle évoque toujours de façon plus ou moins masquée à l'approche de son anniversaire ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne suis pas détective, mais j'ai remarqué que chaque année, elle évoquait quelque chose de différent.  
- Et cette année ?  
- Rien.  
- Comment ça 'rien' ?  
- Il lui manquait toujours quelques chose jusqu'à maintenant : de nouvelles chaussures, un collier assorti à son manteau, des rangements pour son bureau... »  
A la mention du mot 'rangement' appliqué à la personne de Jo, Mac ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire de gorge. Il tourna la tête vers le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Lindsay pour constater qu'en effet, des boîtes de rangement ne seraient pas de trop, à condition qu'elle sache les utiliser et qu'elle consente à le faire... Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

« Ça a changé depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Finit Ellie. »

Oh. Mac passa d'un pied sur l'autre, inconfortable. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet aveu qui était d'un romantisme déstabilisant auquel il n'était pas encore habitué. Il se racla la gorge.

« Je pourrais m'emballer dans un joli papier cadeau... Suggéra-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, ou du moins, son atmosphère.  
- Mmmh, pourquoi pas... Écoutes Mac, je dois y aller, on m'attends.  
- Okay.  
- Bonne chance pour ta chasse au cadeau. »  
Avec ça, Ellie raccrocha. Mac souffla. Que pouvait-il bien trouver pour l'événement ? Il savait bien que Jo ne ferait pas cas d'une absence de cadeau, et serait plus que ravie s'il lui offrait un bijou, mais il voulait quelque chose de spécial. Il voulait voir ses sourcils se froncer quand elle tenterait de deviner ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet en le tournant et en le soupesant, la voir déchiqueter le papier cadeau avec empressement, et enfin, être irrésistiblement attiré par son sourire et ses yeux pétillants quand elle découvrirait son cadeau. Oui, il voulait la gâter, la couver comme on le fait avec les enfants le jour de Noël. Et d'un côté, du haut de sa petite cinquantaine d'années, Jo était encore une gamine têtue et adepte du sucre, vivante, souriante, sautillante même, et capable de faire fondre les résolutions de n'importe qui par une simple moue...

Mac secoua la tête. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de concentrer son attention sur le moment présent s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans un état second, planté dans son bureau. Et de toute évidence, c'était déjà trop tard. Danny était appuyé au chambranle de la porte, et l'observait avec un sourire moqueur.

« On vous a perdu un moment Mac. Où avez-vous déniché ce sourire niais ?

Il s'empressa de reprendre alors que son chef le fusillait du regard.  
- Il vous sied à ravir en tout cas.  
Devant l'absence de réaction de Mac, il se racla la gorge, se redressa, et entra dans le bureau en lui tendant un dossier.  
- Le Codis vient de trouver une correspondance ADN pour le cheveux qu'on a trouvé sur la victime. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez avoir de dossier complet. » 


	4. Chapter 4

**Un très court chapitre 4 dans lequel j'ai glissé, spécialement pour Urbanmuse, quelques indices sur le fameux cadeau d'anniversaire... Bonne lecture !**

En rentrant ce soir là, Mac trouva Jo dans son salon, ou plus précisément, sur son canapé, les cheveux tirés en chignon désordonné, dans un débardeur noir et un jogging gris qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses tenues habituelles. Elle s'était péniblement redressée en entendant la clef dans la porte, appuyant sa main sur le dossier du sofa pour ne faire dépasser que sa tête par dessus l'assise, et avait gratifié Mac d'un 'Il est déjà 20h !' avec une voix encore ensuquée et rocailleuse.

Mac eut un sourire en coin. Elle avait donc passé sa journée à comater entre lit et canapé. S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pensé qu'elle couvait une grippe.

Elle s'étira à grand renfort de grognements, bailla à gorge déployée, ce qui fit sourire de plus belle Mac, attendri par le plissement de nez de sa compagne, avant de quitter le confort du canapé pour venir l'embrasser, ronronnant de plaisir en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu vas avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Souffla Mac en la serrant contre lui. Une lueur maligne passa dans les yeux de Jo.  
- Qui a dit que je voulais dormir ? »  
Mac leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant qui, de la mère ou de la fille, était finalement la plus 'jeune' des deux.  
Soudain, les mains de Jo se retirèrent de là où elles étaient nichées dans la nuque de Mac pour venir se plaquer sur son ventre alors qu'elle prenait une expression choquée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mac qui commençait à s'inquiéter.  
- Mon estomac réclame pitance. Expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. »  
Cette fois, Mac ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Seuls les instincts les plus primaires de Jo ne connaissaient pas le repos dominical. Elle lui mit une tape sur l'épaule avec un regard assassin, ce à quoi Mac répondit par une caresse légère comme une plume sur son ventre, la faisant frémir.  
« Ne changez pas de sujet Mckenna Taylor. » Ordonna-t-elle en plissant ses yeux, cachant à peine la dilatation rapide de ses pupilles.

« Comme vous voudrez, Joséphine... » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant son visage, avant de s'éclipser à la cuisine.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait le don de la déstabiliser en moins de deux. Elle se secoua, resserra son chignon, et suivit son homme à la cuisine où il était déjà en train d'éplucher des carottes. Elle s'appuya à côté de lui sur le plan de travail et l'observa manier l'économe aussi habilement qu'il maniait les seringues, les échantillons d'analyse, son arme, ou même... L'idée la fit rougir : son corps. Mac était un homme qui maîtrisait le milieu dans lequel il évoluait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'aimait tant. Il ne se rendait pas même compte de sa maîtrise absolue, et faisait tout avec une attention particulière, dans l'intérêt des personnes qui l'entouraient. C'était le contraire de Russ... Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit et décida de se concentrer sur le plus important.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? Demanda-t-elle en observant attentivement les gestes de Mac par dessus son épaule.  
- Je croyais que tu aimais les surprises.  
- Pas quand j'ai faim.  
Il soupira d'un air faussement exaspéré. Il capitula :

- D'accord, du colin en papillotes.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
- Où est le colin dans l'histoire ?  
- Pour le moment, dans le frigo. Rends-toi utile et va le chercher si tu veux bien. »  
Jo sautilla vers le réfrigérateur, heureuse de faire avancer les choses plus vite.  
Finalement, les papillotes furent mises au fours, sans que Jo ne les lâche des yeux une seule seconde, rodant tel un chat autour de Mac alors qu'il travaillait à satisfaire son appétit de grande dormeuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me donnent encore plein d'idées ! :) Et je tire la langue à ceux qui voient des indices de cadeaux classés -18ans :p Là encore, des indices se cachent... 8) **

« Je t'ai fais des pancakes et un grand café, non sucré. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter le cinnamon latté ? Je t'assure que c'est divin, surtout quand une fille du sud te le fais...Et dans ton malheur d'être tombé sur moi, tu as quand même de la chance que je sois justement du sud. »  
Mac sortit la tête de son oreiller et jeta un œil au réveil. 6h. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Jo ? Il se frotta le visage et se redressa contre les oreillers alors que Jo posait le plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner sur le lit. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le matelas et piqua un pancake qu'elle tenta d'enfourner entièrement dans sa bouche, sans pour autant y parvenir.

« Jo... Doucement. Trop d'information. Trop fort. Réveil. »  
Jo faillit s'étouffer sur son pancake. C'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait avant Mac, et elle pensait sérieusement ré-itérer son expérience. Voir son petit-ami s'extirper laborieusement du sommeil était une source d'amusement non négligeable.

Elle machouilla son gâteau tout en regardant Mac s'habituer progressivement à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait déjà entre les stores et découvrir le petit-déjeuner pour le moins copieux qu'avait préparé sa douce moitié. Une fois le pancake avalé, elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un rêve ou tu t'es réellement levée aux aurores pour me préparer mon déjeuner ? Je ne savais même pas que tu savais te servir d'un réveil, ni même cuisiner... La taquina-t-il en testant à son tour un pancake nature.  
Elle fit la moue.  
- Continue à me dénigrer et ça pourrait être la première et dernière fois.  
Mac eut un sourire attendri. Il prit le visage de Jo entre ses mains, lui coupant le souffle de surprise, et posa son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux noisette.  
- Merci trésor. C'est délicieux. Murmura-t-il tendrement. »  
Jo resta figée alors que les lèvres de Mac touchèrent les siennes, caressant doucement les deux pétales de rose qui donnaient accès à sa bouche. Son sang se mit à battre dans ses tempes alors que son cœur l'envoyait pulser à travers tout son corps de plus en plus vite. 'Trésor'. Elle était sure d'être privilégiée. Mac avait-il déjà utilisé ce mot pour désigner une de ses conquêtes ? Claire peut-être ? Elle n'en était pas sure. Le connaissant, chacune des plus importantes femmes de sa vie devait avoir un surnom bien à elle... Importante... Elle était donc importante ! Elle sentit son cerveau tourner et se ramollir. 'Oh seigneur, on n'a ce genre de réaction seulement à l'âge d'Ellie, grandis Joséphine !' se fustigea-t-elle.  
Mac feignit de ne pas percevoir le trouble de Jo et attaqua son assiette avec un appétit renouvelé. Que diable venait-il de dire ? Le mot lui était venue comme ça sans crier gare. Il le fit tourner quelques fois dans sa bouche. 'Trésor', 'Jo, trésor', 'mon trésor'... Oui, ça sonnait parfaitement à ses oreilles. Elle s'y habituerait. Il veillerait à ce qu'il s'y habitue.  
« Tu sais, un jour il faudrait quand même que je goûte à ce truc. Déclara-t-il en désignant du nez la tasse de Jo, qui, à voir son hyper-activité, n'était sûrement pas la première.  
Jo prit un air indigné, dont Mac ne sût pas s'il était feint ou réel.  
- Ce 'truc' comme tu dis, c'est une spécialité de chez moi. Ma mère en faisait, ma grand-mère en faisait, et... Mac la coupa :  
- Un cinamon latté. Oui, une recette de sorcière qui se transmet de mère en fille. J'ai compris.  
Elle acquiesça, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle acceptait ses excuses non-formulées. Après tout, pour une fois qu'il tenait le rôle du mal-réveillé.  
- Tu peux goûter le mien si tu veux.  
Mac pencha le nez au dessus de la tasse de Jo, prudent, et la regarda du coin de l'oeil.  
- Combien de tonnes de sucre ? »  
Jo se renfrogna, et se glissa sous la couette, dos à Mac.  
« Si le patron me demande, je suis fâchée. »  
Mac posa un baiser sur son épaule et finit de manger en silence. De son côté, Jo souriait. 'Trésor', il l'avait appelée 'trésor'.

* * *

Mac jouait distraitement à faire tourner son stylo entre ses doigts tout en écoutant d'une oreille l'ordre du jour qu'il avait laissé faire à Sheldon qui avait passé la nuit au labo à diriger l'équipe de nuit. A l'autre bout de la table de réunion, Jo prenait des notes, l'air concentré. Son feutre volait rapidement sur son cahier au rythme du cliquetis de ses bracelets qui s'agitaient joyeusement autour de son poignet.  
« Toute l'équipe de nuit a travaillé d'arrache-pied sur les indices trouvés sur la scène de crime d'hier matin. On n'a pas grand chose. L'ADN du petit-ami est partout sur la victime, mais ce n'est pas concluant. Il nous faut des preuves solides.  
- Il a un alibi ce copain? Demanda Jo. »  
Le regard de Sheldon tomba sur Mac. C'était son enquête, et en tant que chef, la parole lui revenait. Puis on ne gâchait pas le plaisir d'annoncer que le 'copain' en question était photographe érotique et que, le matin du meurtre, il était en séance photo.  
Néanmoins, alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers le chef, celui-ci semblait profondément absorbé par la forme et la couleur de son stylo.  
« Mac ? Ca va ? Demanda Danny.  
Mac eut un léger sursaut, et il se frotta le front, soudain submergé par l'intensité des regards de son équipe.  
- Euh, oui.  
- Petite nuit hein ? Supposa Adam en remarquant les cernes de son patron.  
Mac eu un léger sourire en comprenant le sous-entendu de son jeune interne.  
- Cauchemardesque. Une panthère sautait sur mon lit...  
Trop occupés à se dévisager les uns les autres avec étonnement, personne ne remarqua Jo, soudain fascinée par ses notes sur l'affaire en cours. Ses joues avaient pris des couleurs.  
Danny éclata de rire :  
- Hé patron, trouvez vous une femme, une vraie. Votre subconscient y pense fortement. Et ça vous ferait du bien.

Mac avait très bien remarqué le manège de Jo à l'extrémité de la table. Il pouvait jurer que s'il elle pouvait s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer, elle l'aurait fait. Avec un sourire espiègle, il fixa Danny et répondit :  
- La femme idéale est celle qui réussira à me faire prendre un petit-déjeuner décent. »  
Cette fois, Jo vira au rouge écarlate, et elle bafouilla de rapides excuses avant de quitter la salle de réunion pour filer se réfugier dans la salle de repos. Elle avait bien besoin d'une boisson fraîche... Très fraîche. Lindsay la suivit des yeux d'un air suspicieux. Quelque chose se tramait, la tension était palpable, mais elle ne saisissait pas encore toute l'étendue du secret.

**On ouvre les paris sur le temps que l'équipe va mettre à comprendre ce qui se trame entre Jo et Mac ? Qui découvrira le pot aux ** **roses en premier à votre avis ?**


	6. Chapter 6

P**eut-être qu'un jour, j'arrêterai de digresser, de vous mener en bateau par le bout du nez (admirez la combinaison d'expressions ;) ), et que je vous donnerai la fin de l'histoire... Mais j'aime me promener entre mes neurones pour rencontrer, par hasard, de nouvelles sources d'inspiration... :p Bonne lecture !**

« Jo ? »  
Celle-ci pivota sur ses talons en entendant son nom prononcé par Adam.  
« Oui ? Répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Vous devriez venir voir ça. »  
Jo pénétra dans l'antre du jeune scientifique et inclina la tête sur le côté en voyant l'image sur l'écran de l'ordinateur devant lequel il était planté. Elle fronça les sourcils.  
« Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de savoir ce que cette photo fait sur cet écran... »  
Adam bafouilla. Sur son bureau virtuel s'étalait une femme en tenue d'Eve, étendue dans une position plus que suggestive. Malgré la pose lascive, la photographie restait très poétique, et Jo ne réussit pas tout de suite à quitter l'écran des yeux.  
« Oh euh, non, enfin, Jo, ce... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !  
- Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin, faisant rougir un peu plus le pauvre Adam qui n'en menait pas large.  
- Peu importe. Ce sont les photos que notre suspect a prises le matin du meurtre.  
- Comment y as-tu eu accès ?  
Toute trace de gêne quitta le visage d'Adam qui reprit son air satisfait des jours de grande découverte.  
- Facile. Il a son propre site de photographie. Et là où ça devient intéressant : l'appareil photo utilisé possède une puce GPS qui ajoute le lieu où a été pris la photo aux métadonnées de manière très précise.  
- Et tu peux savoir où a été pris cette photo ? Demanda Jo en pointant du doigt l'image, paume vers le ciel, une main sur la hanche, soudain très intéressée.  
Adam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Un jeu d'enfant.  
Jo lui jeta un coup d'oeil pressé et il se racla la gorge avant de réaliser qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il savait. En quelques clics, il ouvrit le fichier descriptif de la photo.  
- Et toc. Déclara-t-il en reportant l'adresse sur une carte de New-York. Un point rouge vient se placer à quelques centimètres du premier qui indiquait l'endroit où le corps de la victime avait été retrouvé.  
- Il a pu avoir le temps d'aller tuer sa copine et revenir pendant une pause cigarette... déduisit Jo.  
- Exactement. Confirma le génie.  
Jo acquiesça et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
- Bien joué Adam. C'est un bon début. »  
Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Adam sourire seul devant son écran.  
Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin du bureau de Mac pour lui faire part des nouvelles avancées de leur enquête, son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle le sortit de sa poche et jeta un petit coup d'oeil à l'identifiant. Voyant le nom qui s'affichait, elle décrocha précipitamment.  
« Tyler ! Comment ça va gamin ?  
Au bout du fil, elle put presque entendre son fils prendre une grande inspiration.  
- Salut maman. Ca va. Dit, je me demandais. Tu as des projets pour ce soir ?  
C'était direct. Peut-être trop direct. Jo commença à paniquer. Que se passait-il ?  
- Il y a un problème ?  
- Non, non non maman déstresse. Je voulais juste savoir si ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre après le boulot. »  
Jo resta figée devant la porte du bureau de Mac. Que se passait-il pour que son fils lui demande de sortir ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait besoin d'argent ? Non, elle et Russ s'étaient arrangés trois semaines auparavant pour chacun faire un virement sur son compte pour lui permettre de finir son année universitaire les pieds au chaud... S'il avait des problèmes d'argent, la vie d'un étudiant avait bien changée depuis qu'elle avait quitté la fac. Non, elle en était certaine, ce n'était pas un problème financier. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de prendre soin de sa petite maman qui vieillissait, comme un fils dévoué et attentif. Ou alors avait-il décidé de lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire plus tôt parce qu'il avait des obligations le jour-même ? Cette idée lui redonna le sourire.

« Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas à la maison ? Tu pourrais voir Ellie. Tu lui manques tu sais ?

Au bout de la ligne, Tyler sembla réfléchir. Jo s'impatienta.  
- Tyler, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et maternelle, pareille à celle qu'elle avait utilisé toutes ces années auparavant, quand il n'était encore qu'un tout petit bébé qui tenait si peu de place dans ses bras...  
Il souffla.  
- Maman, il faut que je te parles. Seul à seule. Le plus tôt possible. »  
L'instinct maternel de Jo se mit en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle aurait voulu se précipiter à l'université, entrer comme une tornade dans son amphithéâtre et le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que quoi qu'il se passe, il pouvait tout lui dire.  
« Très bien, on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel. Quelle heure ?  
- 20h, c'est possible ?  
- Je vais m'arranger. Tu as ma parole. A toute à l'heure fiston. Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi maman. »  
Elle raccrocha et fixa son écran, ne sachant pas quoi penser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le regard de Mac posé sur elle à travers de la vitre de son bureau. Elle releva la tête, lui adressa un faible sourire, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, et entra dans le bureau.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Mac en fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Figures-toi que Tyler vient de m'appeler. Il a besoin de me parler en tête à tête. Je dois le voir ce soir.  
- Un problème d'argent ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas après les virements que Russ et moi avons effectué. » Rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, tête baissée.  
Mac acquiesça. Il se souvenait d'avoir assisté à la conversation téléphonique des parents en train de planifier le dit-virement.  
Il sortit de derrière son bureau, et s'approcha de Jo doucement pour poser sa main sur son épaule de manière réconfortante. Il aurait voulu la rassurer de manière plus efficace, mais ce n'était pas réellement son point fort, et le peu d'intimité que leur accordait son bureau n'était pas encourageant. Rien qui sortait de la banalité ne lui venait à l'esprit. Mais la banalité était somme toute mieux que rien.  
« Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave Jo. Ca va aller.  
Elle lui montra un faible sourire reconnaissant l'effort qu'il venait de faire.  
- Tu crois que tu pourrais garder Ellie ? C'est une grande fille, mais je veux la cadrer le mieux possible...  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien et le demi sourire qu'elle aimait tant apparût sur son visage.  
- Bien sûr. Espérons que notre affaire soit close d'ici là.  
- En parlant de l'enquête. Adam a fait une découverte qui pourrait nous aider. »

**Qui, qui d'entre vous osera avancer une hypothèse quand à la raison de la rencontre Jo-Tyler ? :) Allez, Urbanmuse, une idée ? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je tiens à remercier certaines lectrices pour leur soutien et leurs commentaires constants. Je dois avouer que je me marre bien en vous lisant ! :D C'est mon moment de soleil de la journée !**

Quand Jo franchit la porte du bar, elle repéra tout de suite son fils assis dans le coin de la salle, en train de tripoter nerveusement sa pinte de bière blonde. Il tenait cela de son père. Elle pouvait se souvenir avec précision de la cérémonie de mariage pendant laquelle Russ avait passé son temps à jouer avec ses doigts. A vrai dire, ce simple trouble aurait dû la faire réfléchir à plus de deux fois à ce mariage. Elle se faufila à travers la foule et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tyler, lui signifiant qu'elle était enfin arrivée.

« Désolée Tyler, on a eu un quelques rebondissements dans une enquête en cours, on a fait un début de soirée 'all brains welcome'. S'excusa-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et lui montra la banquette en face de lui ainsi que la bière ambrée qui l'attendait.  
- Je m'en suis douté. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, merci pour la bière.  
- Et Mac ?  
- Oh comme d'habitude, enterré dans le boulot, très préoccupé... Elle s'arrêta net, réalisant soudain que, comme son père, il éludait le sujet principal tout en la berçant de sujets qu'elle trouvait agréables.  
- Tyler, tu ne serais pas en train de préparer le terrain pour une mauvaise nouvelle là ?  
Il baissa les yeux dans le liquide blond dans lequel des bulles minuscules flottaient et un air de profonde culpabilité passa sur son visage.

- J'ai peur. Expliqua-t-il.  
- De quoi ? Demanda Jo en couvrant sa main avec les siennes.  
- Ma coloc est enceinte.  
- Oh. Jo se relaxa. Ce n'était pas directement son problème.  
- Elle va emménager avec le père ?  
- Maman... Il la fixa d'un regard plein d'insistance. Soudain, elle comprit.  
- Oh... Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Tu es furieuse... Affirma Tyler qui connaissait par cœur l'escalade de la colère chez sa mère.  
-Bien sûr que je suis furieuse ! Explosa-t-elle enfin, M'enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Tu as seulement vingt-et-un ans ! Vous êtes étudiants, sans ressources. Oui j'ai dis qu'elle était ravissante et que j'aimais beaucoup son art. Ca ne voulait pas dire que je voulais que vous fassiez un chef-d'oeuvre ensemble !  
- On avait bu... Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur de ce genre !  
- Bien sûr que si Tyler, mais jamais sans protection !  
Certains buveurs se tournèrent en entendant l'altercation, et certains hommes eurent un sourire en coin. Tyler se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait oublié à quel point sa mère pouvait être totalement décomplexée dans certaines situations.  
Il se mit à trembler. Jo souffla, se calma un peu, serra sa main dans la sienne.  
- Vous avez envisagé l'avortement ?  
- Oui. Mais on ne veut pas faire ça.  
Elle acquiesça, les yeux dans le vide. Elle comprenait. Un avortement n'était pas facile à gérer.  
- Ton père est au courant ?  
Il hocha la tête, n'osant pas formuler sa réponse à l'oral. Les relations de ses parents étaient tellement complexes qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour ne pas faire bouillonner Jo de plus belle.  
- Il en pense quoi ?  
- Il ne sais pas quoi penser. Il m'a conseillé de t'en parler.  
Elle laissa échapper un 'tss' empli de dédain face au comportement de son ex qui, décidément, n'avait jamais le bon mot.  
- Il a rajouté que vu les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec toi, il n'était pas de très bon conseil. Expliqua Tyler en tentant de défendre son père en citant ses propres mots. Il vit tout de suite que sa mère préférait cela au commentaire précédent.  
- Je veux être un bon père, maman. Et je veux que mon couple soit solide et heureux.  
Elle hocha la tête et eut soudain un regard plein d'amour maternel.  
- On va trouver une solution, c'est promis. »

Pendant ce temps là, chez Jo :

« Je comprends pas pourquoi Tyler n'est pas directement venu à la maison. Tu crois qu'il ne veut pas me voir ? »  
Mac observa l'air déconfit d'Ellie. Elle avait beau ne pas être la fille biologique de Jo, elle avait toutes ses expressions. Et son petit air déçu était exactement le même que celui que sa mère prenait quand il la sortait du lit. Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant tout en versant les spaghettis qu'il venait de préparer dans son assiette.  
« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas contre toi Ellie. Parfois, même les grands garçons ont besoin de leur mère. Et Tyler ne veut peut-être pas se montrer vulnérable en ta présence. C'est normal. »  
Elle haussa les épaules tout en attaquant son plat avec un coup de fourchette rivalisant avec celui de maman Danville.  
« Maman dit souvent que la plus grande force, c'est savoir montrer ses faiblesses aux gens qui nous aiment.  
Mac eut un sourire amusé. C'était une philosophie très Jo, effectivement.  
- Laisse lui un peu de temps. Je suis certain qu'un jour, il se tournera vers toi en cas de problème.  
Elle sembla peser les chances tout en mâchouillant ses spaghettis. Elle avala bruyamment, eut un petit sourire désolé qui fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur espiègle, et changea de sujet.  
- Au fait, tu as trouvé le cadeau 'idéal' pour maman ?  
Il sourit et d'un air fier répondit :  
- J'allais t'en parler. »

Quelques heures plus tard.

Mac allait s'endormir, exténué par sa journée, encore tout habillé sur le lit de Jo quand il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir discrètement. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et attendit tranquillement que Jo vienne le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il l'entendit soupirer, et il réalisa que la rencontre avec Tyler avait dû la laisser sur les rotules. Effectivement, il put voir une Jo désespérée passer le pas de la porte, porte qu'elle ferma derrière elle avant de s'y adosser, joignant ses mains devant elle en silence.  
Il attendit qu'elle parle. Mais elle ne parla pas. Elle essaya pourtant : elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, secoua la tête en constatant que rien ne voulait sortir, les referma, ferma les yeux, posa ses index sur ses lèvres comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle était en pleine réflexion, les laissa retomber sur sa cuisse, rouvrit la bouche. Cette fois, un son étouffé sortit de sa gorge, mais sans émettre de sens. Alors, seulement, une larme solitaire trouva son chemin du coin de son œil à sa joue.  
Mac se redressa et fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle tendit ses mains, toujours jointes, pour l'empêcher d'envahir son espace personnel. Il s'arrêta net. Il ne voulait pas la forcer. Il attendit une, deux, trois secondes, puis un peu plus, chacune s'égrainant au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il était inquiet. Que se passait-il donc pour déstabiliser autant Jo ? Il observa ses traits fatigués. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait vieillie en l'espace de quelques heures.  
Soudain, un sanglot s'échappa des profondeurs de la cage thoracique de Jo sur les joues de laquelle les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis son verre avec Tyler roulèrent furieusement, enfin libre d'envahir ses joues pales.  
« Jo... »  
Elle le laissa enfin approcher, et se jeta même dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse, cachant ses larmes à l'immensité du monde. Son corps secoué de convulsion trouva refuge entre les bras de Mac qui la serra contre lui. Elle ne prononça pas un son, pas même un gémissement. Rien. Mac la berça doucement en caressant ses cheveux et son dos, et finit par naviguer le bloc qu'ils formaient jusqu'au lit où il déposa leur corps. Jo se laissa faire, passivement, sans réellement se rendre compte de l'environnement extérieur. Seul son désespoir et la présence de Mac comptaient.  
Il se contenta de la serrer avec tendresse, de lui apporter le calme et la sécurité dont elle avait besoin, sans rien dire, pensant qu'elle finirait par parler.  
Un moment plus tard, les sanglots de Jo s'étaient apaisés, et elle respirait lourdement et de manière régulière, et Mac n'eut pas à regarder son visage pour comprendre qu'elle s'était assoupie. Il bailla. La curiosité le démangeait. Il voulait savoir ce que Jo avait appris et qui l'avait tant bouleversée. Mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il était sûr qu'elle finirait bien par s'expliquer elle-même. Il ferma les yeux, et chercha le sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Court chapitre 100% fluff, avec spécial clin d'oeil à mes lectrices favorites. Continuez à me faire rire avec vos commentaires, je les adore !**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Mac sentit le corps fin et élancé de Jo reprendre connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux, et, dans la pénombre, il vit sa compagne sortir lentement du sommeil.  
« Mac... grogna-t-elle.  
- Je suis là Jo. Souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue.  
Elle resserra son emprise sur sa chemise, sans même pleinement réaliser qu'ils étaient encore complètement habillés.  
- Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure...  
Mac changea de position pour qu'elle puisse confortablement s'installer, la tête sur son torse.  
- Un jour, quelqu'un de très sage a dit que parfois, la plus grande force est de savoir montrer ses faiblesses à ceux qui nous aiment. »  
Jo leva des yeux étonnés vers lui. Comment osait-il retourner ses propres maximes contre elle ? Elle fit la moue. Il était plus amusant d'utiliser cette leçon pour obtenir les confessions d'Ellie sur sa vie amoureuse que d'en être victime.  
« Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'arrive. Reprit Mac en la serrant contre lui. »  
Elle soupira, et il la sentit se tendre contre lui. La conversation n'allait sûrement pas être agréable. Un silence calme et serein s'installa et s'attarda un long moment. Dans le noir le plus total, Mac ne s'y trompa pas : Jo ne s'était pas rendormie. Non, il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées, sentir chauffer son cerveau alors qu'elle tentait de poser des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche, dessinant sur le tissus de son jean des volutes sans signification.  
Soudain, le barrage céda :

« Tyler a mit sa colocataire enceinte. C'est un accident, mais ils ne veulent pas avoir recours à l'avortement. Tyler va être papa. Ellie va être tante, et moi... Elle soupira, Mac... Je vais être grand-mère. Mamie gâteau. Je suis trop jeune pour être gâteuse devant un bébé. Mon petit-fils, ou ma petite-fille. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. J'ai l'impression qu'on a manqué une étape... Mac, où est-ce que j'ai foiré dans son éducation ? »  
Mac était atterré. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. A tout, sauf à cela. Même Tyler engagé dans des actions terroristes lui aurait semblé moins tiré par les cheveux. Jo... Sa Jo, grand-mère. Il eut soudain l'image d'une Jo au visage rayonnant, en train de dévorer de baisers le bébé qui viendrait agrandir la famille. Il leva un sourcil. Il pouvait tout à fait la voir dans ce rôle. Mais 'mamie Jo' ? Ils prenaient un coup de vieux. Il cherchait une réponse à la question de Jo. Cependant, elle ne le laissa pas placer un seul mot. Elle continua, toutes vannes ouvertes, incapable de garder une seule idée pour elle. L'absence de lumière la rendait moins vulnérable. Mac ne pouvait pas voir son visage, et ça l'encourageait... Un peu.  
« Mac... Tu vas me trouver idiote, mais ces derniers temps, je pensais que si ma famille devait s'agrandir, si un bébé devait naître, ce serait le nôtre, pas encore mes petits-enfants... »  
Les doigts qui jouaient sur sa hanche stoppèrent net leur farandole. Oui, l'idée avait fait son chemin jusqu'à ses pensées conscientes. Parfois, quand il la voyait interagir avec Ellie, il se demandait à quoi auraient ressemblé leurs enfants. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait encore concevoir.  
« Dis quelque chose ! S'étrangla Jo en levant la tête vers lui.  
- Jo... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais encore... Il hésita, et elle comprit son trouble.  
- Je suis dans mes dernières ovulations. Mais d'après mon gynécologue, avec un très bon suivi médical et un traitement hormonal, je pourrais encore, je pourrais te donner un enfant.  
Il posa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.  
- Ce serait très dangereux pour toi autant que pour le bébé.  
- Je sais. Je suis idiote.  
Mac sourit et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.  
- Si tu l'étais, tu serais la plus adorable des idiotes. Tu sais Jo, j'aurais adoré avoir un enfant de toi. Mais ce n'est plus de notre âge. Passé cinquante ans, on fait face aux crises d'adolescences, et aux problèmes d'argent de nos étudiants... On n'a plus l'âge de changer des couches et de se lever cinq fois par nuit.  
Jo eut un rire de gorge. Si jamais il fallait se lever tant de fois, autant ne pas compter sur elle. Elle l'avait déjà fait pour ses deux enfants, il était tant qu'un père participe.  
- Jo... Je suis heureux que tu aies pensé à nous. Mais j'ai déjà perdu une femme, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre de manière si égoïste.  
- De toute façon, ce serait tellement étrange que mon petit-fils ait le même âge que son oncle... » Chuchota Jo, sans pouvoir empêcher une once de déception de se glisser dans sa voix.  
Mac eut un sourire amusé. Il se redressa pour saisir les lèvres de Jo entre les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, lui communiquant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Son aveu le touchait énormément. Plus que les mots pouvaient l'exprimer.  
« Je t'aime Jo. Souffla-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frémir. Et j'aime Ellie comme ma fille. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce bébé sera bien entouré, tu seras une mamie Jo d'enfer. On va gérer ça tous ensemble, toi, moi, Ellie, Tyler, et Russ. »  
Elle soupira. Evidement, cet enfant serait un lien de plus entre elle et Russ. Leur premier petit-enfant, un mélange en plus de leur ADN. Elle avait du mal à concevoir le fait qu'elle partageait plus avec son ex-mari qu'avec Mac, mais il avait raison. A leur âge, mieux valait être grands-parents que parents. C'était trop demander à son corps et à leurs nerfs. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.  
« Je t'aime aussi Mac. Je veux vraiment que tu fasses partie de nos vie et de ma famille.  
Mac embrassa le bout de son nez.

- Tu es la mienne Jo. Enfants ou pas, tu es ma famille. »  
s'ils avaient pu se voir, ils auraient vu que tous deux avaient les yeux humides, heureux d'affirmer que leur couple n'était pas une simple amourette. Ils avaient trouvé la stabilité dont tous deux avaient besoin. Forts de cette pensée, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.

**And now, on to Jo's birthday ! :D Toujours pas d'idée de cadeaux ? :p **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté... Désolée, j'ai profité de ma semaine de vacances et n'ai pas eu une seconde pour écrire. Mais me revoilà. C'est un tout petit chapitre, mais qui sera bientôt suivi par un plus long :) Continuez à commenter comme vous le faites si bien, je me régale !**

Mac sursauta en sentant des mains s'abattre sur ses épaules. Jo s'était glissée subrepticement, de manière féline dans son bureau, un large sourire aux lèvres en voyant son homme absorbé par la lecture d'un feuillet qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rapport du labo. Il leva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec elle, prenant soudain conscience que la luminosité avait nettement baissée et que le labo s'était dépeuplé jusqu'à ne plus contenir que Jo et lui, ainsi que quelques gardes de nuit. L'équipe suivante n'allait pas tarder à faire son entrée. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, il était presque vingt heures. Jo enfonça ses pouces au bas de son cou et commença à masser ses épaules et sa nuque, provoquant chez lui des fourmillements prouvant qu'elle dénouait pas mal de nerfs éprouvés par de trop longues journées. Mac soupira de bien-être en laissant tomber son stylo.  
« Tu sais, je commence à me dire qu'Adam mérite vraiment une augmentation. » Déclara-t-il.  
En effet, cette semaine là, toutes les enquêtes qu'ils avaient traitées avaient en grande partie été résolues par le génie du jeune premier.

« Mmh... » Marmonna Jo distraitement en posant un baiser brûlant au creux de son épaule, le faisant doucement sourire.  
« Tu ne m'écoutes même pas.  
- Mais si, tu veux augmenter Adam, il le mérite bien. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait continuer cette discussion chez toi ? »  
Sa proposition était alléchante, trop alléchante même pour ne pas mettre en péril ses projets pour la soirée. Il arrêta le mouvement relaxant de ses mains en les prenant dans les siennes. Elle sembla sentir sa semi-réticence :

« Je pourrais te détendre complètement... »  
Ces quelques mots prononcés près de son oreille prirent un sens si sensuel qu'il faillit craquer, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde sur place. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas accepter, ses plans étaient bien trop importants.  
Il posa un baiser sur sa main, et laissa ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa peau.  
« Tu sais bien que j'adorerais Jo, mais j'ai des projets pour ce soir.  
Elle plissa les yeux avec un sourire carnassier.  
- Tu veux dire, des plans qui n'incluent pas une femme du sud chaude comme la braise ?  
Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de trop travailler. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brunette.  
- Malheureusement, non, juste un vieux T-shirt et des collègues pleins de sueur, oh, et de vieilles baskets.  
Elle fronça le nez.  
- Je vois. Rien ne te détournera de ton jogging c'est ça ? Même pas un dîner préparé avec amour et dévotion... Par Ellie ?  
Il sourit avec affection en secouant la tête, quelques peu exaspéré.  
- Ellie va finir par penser que je te monopolise.  
Elle mit une petite tape sur sa poitrine.  
- Tu as raison, elle finirait par t'empoisonner. Vas courir, mais avant, j'ai un petit service à te demander.  
Il la fixa avec attention.  
- J'ai coincé un cd dans le lecteur de mon pc... » avoua-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.  
Il la lâcha et lui ouvrit la porte pour la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs, les mains jointes alors qu'il attrapait un trombone dans son pot à crayons, qui, d'ailleurs, ressemblait plus à un réservoir à confiseries qu'à un pot à crayon fonctionnel. Il lui jeta un regard amusé.  
« Quoi ? J'ai besoin de sucre pour tenir mon cerveau en éveil.  
Il secoua la tête encore une fois. Il avait déniché une perle, c'était indéniable. D'une main experte, il déplia le trombone qu'il venait de trouver et s'accroupit devant la tour de l'ordinateur.

« Alors, qui sont ces collègues avec qui tu vas courir ?  
Il n'avait pas préparé de réponse à cette question. C'était une grosse erreur de sa part connaissant Jo et sa tendance à mettre son nez dans ses affaires en permanence.  
- L'équipe de base-ball de la quinzième. Improvisa-t-il.  
Il enfonça le bout de ferraille dans le petit trou juste sous le tiroir du lecteur de cd qui ne tarda pas à s'entre-ouvrir pour laisser sortir son prisonnier.  
- Voilà.  
- Merci Macgyver. Un jour, il faudra que tu m'apprennes tes tours de passe-passe. »  
elle glissa le cd dans un de ses tiroirs, entre une tablette de chocolat et une pile de stylos volés sur différents bureaux du labo et se leva pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Mac.  
« Tu me raccompagne au parking ? »  
Il acquiesça, sentant déjà qu'il allait subir un interrogatoire musclé dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

« Hey mom ! Il était temps que tu arrives, mon estomac crie famine, j'allais attaquer sans toi. »  
Jo embrassa Ellie avant de se laisser tomber dans sa chaise. La cuisine fleurait bon le maïs, et elle aussi sentait qu'il était grand temps de manger.  
« Désolée d'avoir tant tardé. J'ai eu quelques problèmes au labo avec un méchant lecteur de cd, j'ai dû demander de l'aide à mon sauveur. Sauveur qui nous abandonne pour aller courir avec des collègues.  
Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de sa fille et Jo eut l'impression qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle-même ne saisissait pas.  
- Soirée filles alors, super, c'est à moi de choisir le film. »  
Peut-importait. Jo ne suivit pas le film, et elle aurait été bien incapable de le résumer si on lui avait posé des questions. Son alibi n'aurait pas tenu le coup pour une fois. Elle avait réfléchi, s'était torturée de manière silencieuse. Mac était distant depuis le début de la semaine. Rares étaient les soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, et à chaque fois, son excuse ne tenait pas debout. Elle l'avait harcelé de questions auxquelles elle n'avait obtenu que de vagues réponses qu'il n'avait pas détaillées, comme si... Comme s'il lui avait menti. Oui. Elle en était certaine, il lui avait menti. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'inquiétait.  
Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, seule dans son trop grand lit, quand son portable vibra. Elle tendit le bras, l'attrapa à tâtons, et ouvrit le sms qui venait de Mac.  
_'Désolé de t'avoir délaissée cette semaine, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire. J'ai réussi à nous mettre en congés demain, soit prête pour 9h, je passe te prendre pour une journée en ville. _

_Dors bien trésor, _

_Je t'aime, _

_Mac'  
_Elle sourit en voyant pour la seconde fois son nouveau surnom. Cet homme était plein de surprises...


	10. Chapter 10

Le couloir s'emplit du rire de Jo alors que les portes de l'ascenseur menant à son appartement s'ouvraient.  
« C'est pas vrai ! Un gamin m'a poussée et elle est tombée !  
- Jo, il n'y avait pas de traces par terre, tu l'as mangée.  
- Tu n'as pas regardé, on avait déjà fait bien deux-cent mètres avant que tu t'en rendes compte. Elle est tombée !  
Mac poussa Jo contre la porte d'entrée et colla ses hanches aux siennes, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
- Joséphine, arrêtez de mentir. Vous avez mangé ma glace, et je peux le prouver. Murmura-t-il.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
- Ah oui ? Et comment je vous pries Mackenna ?  
- Comme ça. Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser enflammé qui dura quelques secondes. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il hocha la tête.  
- Framboise et chocolat. Tu as mangé les deux glaces. Dont la mienne.  
- J'en ai peut-être goûté un morceau... tout petit.  
Il allait l'embrasser une deuxième fois, attiré par ses yeux noisette quand elle se figea.  
- Quoi ?  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Il dressa l'oreille. A l'intérieur, il pouvait entendre Ellie discuter avec une femme, plus âgée qu'eux d'après sa voix un peu fébrile.  
- Oh non... Souffla Jo.  
- Quoi ? Répéta Mac.  
- Mama.  
Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
- Je croyais que tu adorais ta mère.  
- Je l'aime énormément, mais de loin... Enfin, pas dans MON appartement avec MON compagnon.  
- Elle est si horrible que ça ?  
- Attends toi à un interrogatoire complet et musclé.  
Il sourit d'un air malicieux. Il était habitué.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration qu'elle relâcha bruyamment.  
- Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Souffla-t-elle.  
- Entrons et demandons-lui. Suggéra Mac. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait hâte de rencontrer madame Danville, il ne savait pas à quel point il allait souffrir. Jo prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Et soudain, elle comprit. Elle avait été piégée. C'était son anniversaire, et elle avait totalement oublié. Les banderoles, les lumières, et les bols de friandises un peu partout était là pour le lui rappeler.  
« Oooh voilà mon petit oiseau en sucre !  
Jo leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.  
- Bonjour maman. Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligée de venir...  
Madame Danville balaya la déclaration de sa fille.  
- Ma toute petite fille fête ses cinquante-deux ans, et je serais censée rester dans ma cambrousse ? Oh Joséphine, l'invitation de ta fille et de ton ami était si adorable que j'ai sauté dans le premier avion. Expliqua-t-elle en embrassant Jo sur la joue.  
Jo promena son regard entre Mac et Ellie, debout, là, comme des plantes en pot.  
- Vous étiez de mèche ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
Mac sourit. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient tant qu'on aurait dit des clones. Seule la blancheur des cheveux de l'aînée et son nez plus court et retroussé les différenciaient. Soudain, la plus vieille des deux se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire qui devait être de famille tant il ressemblait à celui de Jo quand on la lâchait dans une confiserie.  
- Et vous, beau garçon, devez être l'homme de cette maison.  
Il tendit sa main vers elle. Elle l'ignora et le prit dans ses bras. Il resta planté là quelques secondes, le temps de prendre conscience de sa familiarité, puis lui rendit son étreinte. Jo tentait de lui faire passer un message qu'il put lire sur ses lèvres 'le sud'. Il sourit.  
- Appelez moi Mac.  
- Seulement si vous m'appelez Charlotte.  
Il se séparèrent et le regard de Charlotte passa de Jo à Mac avec une lueur maligne au fond des yeux.  
- Alors, quand comptez vous épouser ma fille ? A cinquante-deux ans, il serait quand même temps qu'elle ait une situation stable. Vous m'avez l'air d'un brave garçon, pas comme l'autre...  
- Russ, maman. L'autre s'appelle Russ.  
- Oui, Russ Josephson. Vous saviez qu'elle s'était appelée Josephine Josephson durant quelques années ? Quelle horreur, on aurait cru une mauvaise blague. Et vous Mac, quel est votre nom ?  
- Taylor.  
- Josephine Taylor, elle parut savourer la saveur du mot dans sa bouche, oui c'est beaucoup mieux.  
Jo la coupa, la main sur le front, comme déjà prise d'une violente migraine.  
- Maman ! Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais une vieille fille vierge avec quinze chats. Et Mac et moi n'avons pas prévu de nous marier.  
- Oh, quel dommage ! Charlotte fit un clin d'oeil complice à Mac qui sourit, amusé de voir à quel point Jo avait prit de sa mère aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement.  
- Je peux savoir combien d'états vous avez convié à la fête ? Demanda Jo en voyant la grande table dépliée pour l'occasion.  
Ellie eut enfin le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que pour rire.  
- Nous quatre, Tyler devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, et dans une heure, Sid, Sheldon, Lindsay, Danny, Lucy et Adam devraient nous rejoindre, mais sachant qu'ils ne savent pas que toi et Mac êtes en couple, et connaissant la curiosité de mamie, j'ai préféré nous laisser un délai.  
-Et tu as bien fait. Reprit Charlotte. Je veux tout savoir sur ce jeune homme qui courtise ma fille.  
_'une heure de torture'_ pensa Jo en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, suivie par Ellie, Charlotte, et Mac qui se glissa a ses côtés, prenant sa main dans la sienne.  
- Alors Mac...Je peux vous appeler Mac ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
Mac eut un sourire en coin.  
- C'est une question vague. Rétorqua-t-il.  
- Certes, vous avez raison. Quelles sont vos passions, par exemple ?  
Il jeta un regard à Ellie et Jo, recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre.  
- A vrai dire, je faisais partie d'un groupe de jazz en tant que bassiste. Mais maintenant, entre le travail au labo et votre charmante fille, ainsi qu'Ellie, je dois bien avouer qu'elles ont remplacé mes passions. »  
Il vit dans le regard attendri de la petite dame qu'il avait marqué un point de plus.  
Et en une demie-heure, il avait réussi à inverser l'interrogatoire et à soutirer des informations concernant l'enfance et l'adolescence de Jo qui, vexée par la soudaine complicité des deux, se vengea en vidant un bol de chocolats qui traînait à sa portée sur la table basse.  
« Elle était tellement mignonne à courir dans les champs dans sa petite robe blanche... Adorable ! On aurait dit un chaton.  
- Oh elle n'a pas changée.  
Jo lança un regard meurtrier à Mac qui entoura ses épaules de son bras et la serra contre elle.  
- Je n'ai rien d'un chaton, et je ne suis PAS adorable. Grogna-t-elle.  
- Belle, magnifique même. Tu fais plus panthère... »  
Les regards de Jo et Mac se soutinrent longtemps, et il fallut qu'Ellie émette un raclement de gorge suivit d'un 'oh pas encore' pour que Jo détourne le regard, les joues légèrement rosies.  
Le silence pesant bien qu'agréable fut rompu par la sonnette et Ellie et Jo sautèrent du canapé pour courir à la porte.  
« Maman, s'il te plaît, range ta petite fille dans un placard, j'ai cinquante-deux ans aujourd'hui, et mes amis n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je jouais à cache-cache dans les champs de Virginie dans une robe de coton blanc.

Sa mère échangea un regard complice avec Mac et fit un salut militaire à sa fille.  
- comprit, et votre secret est bien gardé.  
- Merci. » 


	11. Chapter 11

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos supers reviews ! Je me suis encore régalée à les lire, mais mon emploi du temps ne m'a pas accordé une seule seconde de pause pour vous répondre.. Pour me rattraper : un chapitre plus long que d'habitude :) Merci à vous 3**

« Tata Jo ! »  
La porte était à peine entrouverte que Charlotte se retrouva lestée par le poids de la petite Lucy, accrochée à sa jambe.

« Oh mais qui est cette ravissante petite fille?demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille qui leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Pourquoi tu as les cheveux blancs ?  
L'assemblée éclata de rire et Jo sortit de derrière la porte pour prendre Lucy dans ses bras.  
- Lucy, voici ma maman. 'Man, c'est Lucy, la fille de Lindsay et Danny.  
- Oh mais bien sûr ! On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi petit cœur.  
Le regard de la petite passa de Jo à Charlotte, puis de Charlotte à Jo, surprise d'apprendre et de réaliser que les grandes personnes aussi avaient des parents. Elle finit par sourire et poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Charlotte.  
- Enchantée. Dit-elle d'une voix enfantine. »  
Lindsay vint embrasser Jo et tendit sa main vers la mère de cette dernière qui, comme elle l'avait fait avec Mac, la prit dans ses bras.

« Lindsay, c'est ça ?  
Lindsay lui décrocha son plus beau sourire :  
- Elle-même. Et vous êtes donc la 'Mama' dont Jo nous rebat les oreilles à longueur de semaine, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.  
Charlotte eut un sourire en coin en regardant sa fille qui saluait le reste de l'équipe, venue en groupe.  
- Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous aussi. Merci de prendre soin d'elle, elle a l'air réellement heureuse ici parmi vous.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête, consciente du passé tumultueux de son amie et collègue qui lui volait ses stylos de manière plus que régulière.  
- Et qui d'entre vous est Adam ? » Demanda Charlotte en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe, massée à l'entrée du salon.  
Adam se figea. Voire un double de Jo était déjà assez troublant sans que ce double refasse le même numéro que l'originale le jour de son arrivée. Quel choc elle lui avait fait en lui récitant son dossier ! Il adressa une prière silencieuse au Dieu des geek avant de lever un bras timide. Les yeux de Charlotte tombèrent sur lui, et une lueur narquoise flotta dans son regard noisette.  
Les présentations allèrent bon train, l'attraction principale de la soirée détournée de l'anniversaire de Jo à la présence de Madame Danville. Jo observait l'effusion, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte du salon, quand Mac glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos.  
« Je crois qu'Ellie a bien fait d'organiser cette soirée. Et ta mère est adorable, elle s'intègre aussi facilement que toi.  
Le sourire de Jo s'élargit encore, et elle tourna la tête vers Mac.  
- Merci Mac. Voir mon salon rempli des gens que j'aime... Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente des larmes qui s'amassaient dans ses yeux. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire cette année.  
- Tant mieux, parce qu'il va falloir attendre ton retour chez moi pour avoir ton cadeau.  
Elle plissa les yeux et le dévisagea.  
- Taylor, seriez vous en train de suggérer un paiement en nature ? Susurra-t-elle.  
Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota :  
- Vous n'imaginez même pas Ma'am. »  
Le souffle chaud de Mac et sa phrase pleine de sous-entendus la fit frémir et elle se mit à espérer que la soirée ne s'éternise pas trop.  
La porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois pour laisser passer Tyler, les cheveux mouillés et une chemise fraîchement repassée enfilée visiblement à la hâte.  
« Désolé d'arriver si tard maman, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trop attendu, Alex et moi avions rendez-vous avec le médecin pour la première échographie.  
Les yeux de Jo brillèrent, et Mac eut peur que l'évocation de la paternité de Tyler ne la fasse fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois. Mais à sa grande surprise, le sourire qui éclaira son visage était franc. Elle avait l'air comblé. Elle étendit ses bras vers son fils et il la serra contre lui avant de sortir son porte-feuilles de la poche de sa veste. Il brandit une petite photo à sa mère qui la prit entre ses deux mains avec un sourire attendri.  
« Maman, je te présente ton premier petit-enfant. »  
Mac se tordit le cou pour pouvoir voir le petit embryon sur l'échographie, et Jo tourna la photo vers lui, l'émotion radiant de tout son corps. Mac se tourna vers Tyler et lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
- Mamie Jo est déjà gâteuse. »  
Tyler eut l'air soulagé. La colère de sa mère était retombée grâce à Mac, il le savait, et pour cela, il lui était reconnaissant.  
« Oh mais regardez qui est là ! »  
Charlotte écrasa son petit-fils contre elle et l'attention de toute la troupe fut attirée vers le nouveau venu. Jo, l'échographie toujours à la main, saisit l'occasion pour se décharger du poids de sa nouvelle charge :

« S'il vous plaît tout le monde ! J'aimerais vous annoncer que ce n'est plus la peine d'infantiliser mon fils adoré. Dans six mois, je serai grand-mère.  
Les visages de l'équipe se figèrent, incrédules, avant que les applaudissements n'explosent. Charlotte plaqua ses mains sur son cœur et se tourna vers sa fille.  
- Grand Dieu ! Joséphine ! Tu vas être grand-mère, et moi arrière grand-mère ! Ca ne nous rajeunit pas !  
- Ne m'en parle pas maman...  
Dans son coin, Ellie était immobile. Tyler l'apperçut et se dirigea vers elle.  
- Ellie ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as parlé ? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.  
- Maman était la seule à le savoir jusqu'à maintenant. Je voulais qu'elle le digère avant de te l'annoncer. Ellie. Je voudrais que tu sois la marraine.  
Le visage renfrogné d'Ellie s'éclaira d'un sourire taille XXL et elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère.  
- Tout ce que tu veux Ty ! »

Forte de toutes ces raisons de célébrer, la joyeuse équipe passa à table pour déguster le repas typiquement sudiste qu'avaient concocté Charlotte et Ellie pour l'occasion.

« Je dois dire, très chère Charlotte, que votre sens de la perfection me ravit ! Déclara Sid en raclant son assiette.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Votre plat est succulent, et votre fille est parfaite. On dirait que tout ce que vous touchez se change en or.  
A côté de Sid, Danny siffla.  
- Wow Jo, je crois que Sid aurait bien envie de devenir votre beau père...  
La réflexion arracha un rire à la tablée, et les joues du légiste prirent une couleur rosée, et, bafouillant, il se renfrogna.  
Quand le fou-rire retomba, Adam se tourna vers Jo.  
- Combien de bougies doit-on mettre sur le gâteau ?  
Charlotte le fusilla du regard :  
- On ne demande pas son âge à une dame, jeune homme.  
Adam fut prit par surprise, et bégaya, gêné, sans savoir où se mettre, et la matriarche éclata de rire.  
- Je plaisante Adam, détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger ! »  
Adam eut un rire forcé. Jo et sa mère se ressemblaient beaucoup trop à son goût. Il s'était habitué à être martyrisé par sa patronne, mais être encerclé par la mère et la fille offrait des possibilités de torture qu'il était quasiment sûr de ne pas pouvoir supporter.  
« Cinquante-deux Adam. Mais en réalité, vous savez que je vous enterrerai tous. Répondit Jo avec un clin d'oeil.  
- Ca fait jeune cinquante-deux ans pour être grand-mère. Remarqua Sheldon.  
- Au moins, je vais pouvoir materner ce bébé pendant ses cinquante premières années !  
Tyler leva la tête de son assiette :

- D'ailleurs, maman. Alex et moi avons convenu qu'on ne te laisserait pas faire monter son taux de diabète. Vas-y mollo sur les confiseries.  
Jo fit la moue, et les invités éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire. La réputation de Jo semblait internationale.  
- Tyler, j'ai cinquante-deux ans, et encore aucun signe de diabète, et tu sais à quel point ta grand-mère a pu me gâter ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air vexé en tournant un œil réprobateur vers sa mère.  
- Oh ! Et ta grand-mère avant moi ! Se défendit Charlotte.  
- Ok, si on évitait une guerre nucléaire en ouvrant les cadeaux ? » Suggéra Lindsay.

**Allez, encore un peu de suspens avant les cadeaux ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

« Oh il est tellement beau... »  
Pour la Ixième fois de la soirée, Jo fit un tour complet sur elle-même dans le miroir, faisant tourner les pans de son nouveau manteau de cuir qui lui arrivait aux genoux.  
« Il te va à merveille chérie. » Lui assura Charlotte en l'observant.  
Depuis le canapé, Mac et Ellie observaient la scène. Mac jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, et Ellie gloussa. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Jo jouait à Narcisse avec son reflet, et une demie-heure que l'équipe était partie, se soumettant tous à la fatigue de Lucy qui voulait retrouver son lit. Le regard de Mac tomba une nouvelle fois sur sa bien-aimée. Elle était magnifique dans le manteau de cuir que l'équipe entière s'était cotisée pour acheter. Personne ne regrettait l'achat coûteux, on aurait dit qu'il avait été conçu spécialement pour elle. Ses boucles brunes retombèrent sur ses épaules après une nouvelle rotation. Son sourire était radieux, et Mac se prit à vouloir l'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de lui faire l'amour. Il secoua la tête. Ces pensées parasites étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et ce n'était pas digne d'un gentleman. Son esprit ne le laissa pas pour autant en paix : 'Ce manteau est beau, mais elle est mieux sans', lui murmura-t-il. Dieu, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Il attrapa le dessin de Lucy posé sur la table basse et tenta de deviner ce que représentait la tache sur ce qui devait être le T-shirt d'une Jo très... Cubique.  
Finalement, Jo retira son manteau qu'elle posa avec soin sur le dossier d'une chaise.  
« Maman, le cadeau de Mac est chez lui. Ca te dérange de prendre ma chambre pour la nuit et de garder Ellie pour que je passes la nuit chez lui ? »  
Charlotte eut un sourire amusé.  
« Je préférerais en effet que vous alliez vous sauter dessus ailleurs. La soirée a du être dure à supporter. Vous avez été sages, allez vous amuser. Soyez là pour les roulés à la cannelle demain matin. »  
Jo et Mac échangèrent un regard soulagé alors qu'Ellie semblait plongée dans la contemplation du dessin que Mac avait abandonné sur le canapé. Décidément, était-elle la seule à être gênée par l'évocation de la vie sexuelle de sa mère ?  
Mac posa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de la jeune fille avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour rejoindre Jo. Il avait hâte de voir sa tête en découvrant son cadeau.  
« Bonne nuit Ellie, bonne nuit dame Charlotte. »  
Les joues de Madame Danville se teintèrent de rose. Il avait marqué beaucoup de points en seulement une soirée, et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait un faible pour lui.  
Une fois dans la voiture de Mac, Jo se mit en tête de deviner ce que lui réservait son conjoint :

« Alors, qu'elle est cette surprise que tu as mis tant de temps à préparer ? » Pour toute réponse, Mac la gratifia d'un regard signifiant à peu près 'Vraiment, tu penses que j'ai mis tant de temps à préparer tout cela rien que pour cracher le morceau sur demande ?'.  
« Ok... On n'a qu'à jouer aux vingt questions ! Est-ce que c'est en acier ?  
Mac soupira. C'était une très mauvaise idée... Mais le regard de pur amusement de Jo le fit craquer.  
- Allez Mac ! C'est en acier ?  
- Non.

Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Dommage. C'est rond ?  
- Non.  
Elle leva les yeux au plafond pour chercher une idée.  
- Ca sert à ranger des vêtements ?  
Mac tapota le volant et accéléra en voyant le feu passer au vert.  
- Non.  
- D'accord... Mhh... Ca sent bon ?  
- Jo, c'est vraiment une question ça ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
- Bah oui. Ca élimine le parfum si tu dis non. Dit-elle en souriant.  
- Alors non.  
- C'est utile au labo ?  
- Non Jo. On a un budget pour les fournitures de bureau.  
- Et alors ? Lindsay m'a bien offert des stylos...  
Mac eut un sourire amusé. C'était tentant d'offrir post-it, stylos et trombones à Jo, mais il avait fait mieux. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il éspérait. Jo gigota dans son siège et reprit :  
- Alors ça sert à dormir.  
Il éclata de rire.  
- Non plus.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
- Ca sert à faire des choses coquines n'incluant pas forcément un lit ? Tenta-t-elle en scrutant sa réaction.  
Il freina un peu brutalement.  
- Jo !  
- Mais quoi j'essaie de trouver !  
Il lui jeta un regard exaspéré.  
- Oh ! C'est ça ! Je touche au but !  
- Et nous sommes arrivés. Alors arrête de poser des questions idiotes et monte voir. »  
Elle sautilla en sortant de la voiture et prit sa main en entrant dans le bâtiment. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre, et quand Mac ouvrit enfin sa porte, Jo s'engouffra dans l'appartement à bout de souffle. Elle s'appuya à la porte de la chambre et Mac la trouva le menton légèrement relevé, son cou exposé, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Il resta figé quelques secondes, subjugué par la beauté de la scène, jusqu'à ce que Jo ouvre les yeux pour planter son regard dans le sien. Il sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes. Ils ne jouaient plus.  
« Mac... Souffla-t-elle. J'ai cru que la soirée ne se terminerait jamais...  
Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle.  
- Tu comptes rester sur le tapis ou tu vas venir inaugurer ma cinquante-deuxième année ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un regard narquois.  
Mac combla la distance qui les séparaient en un pas, et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle gémit, ce qui décupla son désir. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et elle serra son corps contre elle. Toute notion de cadeau était oubliée. Elle le voulait lui, là, maintenant.  
Mac était en train de chercher à dégrafer son soutien-gorge quand un miaulement se fit entendre. Jo interrompit leur baiser.  
« Mac... » Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et son regard tomba sur un chaton qui venait de sauter du sofa et trottait fièrement vers elle.  
« Que fait cette adorable petite bête chez toi ? »


End file.
